The invention relates to a device for fastening the abutment of a bowden cable on a constructional element.
In the past, abutments of bowden cables have been fastened on constructional elements by clips, for example as in the case of bicycles. This necessitates conformity between the shape of the abutment and the shape of the constructional element so as to rule out mutual displacement. Furthermore, these clips can become loose so they have to be monitored continuously in order not to impair or even completely prevent operation of the bowden cable. In addition, clips lead to a risk of injury from their projecting parts.
It is an object of the present invention to construct a device for fastening the abutment of a bowden cable on a constructional element so as to provide reliable, prolonged operation whilst having a simple design.